amigos o enemigos
by rey kon
Summary: Deuce y Clawd son grandes amigos! pero que pasara cuando sus propios compañeros de equipo los pongan a competir uno contra el otro? lean y descubranlo! Historia relatada por Draculaura!
1. Chapter 1

hola,me llamo Draculaura,pero todas mis amigas me llaman Lala,asi que,sientete en la confianza de llamarme asi, que por mi encantada, mira que mis padres no me hicieron el favorsito del mundo con el nombrecito, asi que una tiene que buscar alternativas para sobresalir en el peligroso mundo de la preparatoria,soy bastante pequeña para mi edad pero no por eso no luzco siempre divina de la muerte, ademas,por suerte,tengo al novio mas hermoso, lindo , tierno y adorable de todo el mundo, mi Clawd es lo que yo soñaba en un chico, creo que nunca encontrare a nadie mejor que el para mi, aunque la diferencia de estaturas es enorme, eso no ha importado ya que el amor que le tengo,crece mas alto que el.

Esta historia comienza cuando mis amigas y yo estábamos en la casa de Clawdeen haciendo un trabajo en "equipo", viernes en la noche y mega aburridas, habíamos dejado todo en la mesa y saliamos un rato a contemplar la luna, nuestros chicos habían ido al famoso concierto de Rammstein,premio que se disputaba en el rally y que al final,nosotras vendimos nuestros boletos, y ellos se fueron a solas al famoso V.I.P. A conocerlos en persona.

-odio que Deuce se vaya-se quejaba Cleo

-dejalo que respire aire libre un rato, De Nile-decia Clawdeen limándose las uñas

-es viernes en la noche!el debe estar conmigo en el cine, o en el mall, o en casa viendo una película!

-o en el sillón de tu casa, comiéndotelo a besos-bromeo Lagoona, Cleo se ruborizo de inmediato

-ay por favor!

-que? No lo haces?-pregunto Frankie con picardia

-claro que si pero no lo digan de esa manera!

-no me digas que no han llegado a segunda base?-la interrogo la lobita

-ay por favoor!-pedi yo tapando mis oiditos

(que hablen de eso me pone muy nerviosa =^^=)

-esas cosas no se ventilan en publico!

-ahh!eres tan fresa,Lala!-me reclamo Clawdeen-hasta Abbey ha tenido sus momentos con Heath

-hey!-reclamo la rusa-a mi no me metan

-que no andas con el?-le pregunto Cleo-los he visto muy juntos

-solo somos amigos-contesto Abbey sin darnos la mirada

(miren que yo miento mejor! :p)

- no somos nada

-Gil me dijo que Jackson le conto que Heath le dijo que le gustabas bastante-dijo Lagoona

-en serrrio dijo eso?-pregunto bastante interesada

(si esta que muere por el!)

-tu sabes que el esta que derrapa por ti-le dije yo-no se para que no le has dicho que si

-simple, porrrque no se ha declarrrado! Y yo asi no puedo aceptarrr nada

-declaratele tu-propuso Cleo

-eso noo es correcto-dije yo

(vale, que si soy bastante fresa -.-)

-pero creo que el chico es quien debe declarársele a la chica

-que mas da quien lo haga en estos tiempos-dijo Cleo pavoneándose-si Abbey le gusta y el no se decide, que se le declare ella

-ni soñando-contesto la rusita decidida-tiene que serrr el!

-pues creo que te quedaras esperando, ...ahí vienen los chicos!-dijo Cleo feliz

Y en efecto, el auto de Deuce aparco cerca de la casa, y de el descendieron Heath,GIL, Jackson, mi novio bonito y el chico de Cleo, los 5, ya que Moe,el novio de Ghoulia, no pudo ir al concierto por que enfermo, se veian como si los hubiera arrastrado un camión de la basura, totalmente un desastre

-que les paso?-preguntamos a un mismo tiempo Cleo y yo algo asustadas

-nada chiquita-dijo Clawd sonriendo-solo fue el Slam

-eh?-pregunto Lagoona-que cosa?

-si, normalmente se realiza por los espectadores de los conciertos de ska, donde unos a otros brincan y se empujan, pero claro sin ser demasiado violentos-explico Deuce

-con ustedes, si fuerrron violentos, verrrdad?-dijo Abbey al ver la ropa de Heath bastante maltrecha y con algunos golpes

-si fui uno de los que nada mas estaba en el piso-reclamo el chico de Abbey- junto con Jackson y Gil

-Gil!-le regaño Lagoona

-aah!pero fue épico, mi amor-le contesto aun emocionado-vaya concierto! Rammstein fue fantástico

-lo mejor, hi baby-contesto Deuce, llegando hacia su novia sonriendo con malicia, abriendo los brazos para abrazarla- Give me a hugh!

-olvidalo!-contesto ella- estas asqueroso! Quizás hasta te arrastraron por el suelo

-yo no me cai, Clawd y yo fuimos los únicos que no terminamos en el piso

-asi es, Men!-entrechocaba mi novio la mano con su amigo

(aunque el también lucia terrible -.- iuk)

-y como es que terminaron como placa de tráiler?

-placa de tráiler?-pregunto Frankie a Clawdeen

-si..llenos de lodo! Que barbaro hermano, si dices que no te tiraron como es que fue que terminaste en ese estado

-porque te pegas con otro tipo una y otra vez

-aaah Deuce!cambiate esa camiseta por favor! Traes tierra de otros tipos-dijo Cleo casi horrorizada

-ah vamos bebe-decia Deuce sonriendo malicioso-que no me amas asi?

-deberian amarnos en la tierra y en la limpieza!-contesto Gil siguiendo el juego

-es verdad-dijo Heath entusiasmado-abrazo de grupo!-grito

Nosotras gritamos, en verdad que las chicas somos muy fastidiosas con la limpieza y aunque amemos a nuestros chicos, preferimos mil veces verlos lindos y aseados como siempre los vemos

-Deuce-le pidió Cleo casi en un ruego

-vale, vale, ire a casa a ducharme y vuelvo,¿ te quedaras a dormir aquí?

-tenemos un trabajo que terminar. Asi que, no tengo opción

-y aun nos falta mucho, que les parece si nos ayudan todos-pidio Clawdeen-pero antes…bañense!

-algo me dice que nos están llamando sucios-dijo Heath ironico-no se porque lo presiento

-prrresientes bien…larrrgo..al baño!

-aah!que delicadas!-

Deuce llego media hora mas tarde y entre el y Clawd nos ayudaron a terminar nuestro proyecto escolar, es lo bueno de tener a un par de chicos inteligentes a nuestra disposicion, mis amigas y yo preparábamos la cena mientras Cleo llevaba afuera de la casa a su novio,buscando privacidad,lo besaba apasionadamente justo cerrando la puerta.

-ahora ya me quieres?-pregunto el sonriéndole y atrayéndola hacia el

(waa! Deuce es muy passion! *-*)

-asi si y lo sabes-contesto ella abrazandolo con fuerza-te extrañe..

-y yo a ti bebe

-dime, los conocieron?

-claro!son geniales-

-asi que valio la pena nuestra pelea en el rally?

-valio mas la pena la reconciliación-le contesto el con picardia besando su cuello, haciendo ruborizar a mi amiga

-amor!-le regaño ella con dulzura

-¿que?-la abrazaba mas hacia el-fue genial, o no lo recuerdas?

-sabes que si…pero..no por eso dejo de ser celosa

-a que te refieres?-pregunto el griego extrañado

-hoy te vi con Rochelle-

mi amiga es extremadamente posesiva con su novio y desde la mañana tenia eso en mente, esta de mas el decir que hizo tremenda rabieta al verlos

-so? (y?)-Deuce sonrio, ya sabia por donde iba la cosa

-que hacias con ella?

-estas bromeando, verdad?-

-crees que bromeo?-dijo Cleo cruzándose de brazos

(nota chicos, jamás intenten eso con sus novias, nos cae del nabo!)

-solo platicábamos-en un tono como diciendo "come on"-cosas sin importancia

-ah-ella bajo la cabeza molesta

-Cleo…-Deuce buscaba su mirada-no me interesa Rochelle..

-seguro?-el tono de voz de Cleo era de total molestia-

Por respuesta, el la atrajo mas hacia si y la beso apasionadamente

(ok! Como me gustaría que Clawd fuera un poquitín mas passion! )

Y aun besándola le confeso:

-no hay nadie en este mundo, que me interese o que me provoque mas que tu,bebe, confía mas en mi-

-ok…pero..no quiero verte con ella-le pedia ella en un gesto de petición-no soporto verte a solas con nadie

-aun después de todo lo que hemos pasado?-

(Ok,tengo curiosidad por saber de que hablan!)

-por eso mismo…

-ok..ok..no estare mas a solas con ninguna chica..aunque..no deberías sentir celos…solo te amo a ti

-se que me amas..pero..

-te prometo no volver a hacerlo

La respuesta pareció satisfacer a mi amiga, que le beso intensamente , asi como esos besos de película que se te antojan tanto, y vuelvo a pensar que Clawd debería ser un poco mas apasionado, estaban en lo suyo cuando mi novio les interrumpió

-eh! Ustedes dos...mi madre dice que si van a querer cenar

-paso, men, gracias, pero debo ir a casa

-tan pronto?-dijo mi amiga desilusionada

-mama quiere que llegue antes que ella, y si no es asi, ya sabes el sermón que me dara, eh Clawd, paso por ti mañana?

-seguro men

-a donde iran?-pregunto Cleo

-el entrenador desea hablar con nosotros temprano, no tengo idea que desee-contesto su novio

-prometiste llevarme de compras-reclamo molesta

-estare libre al medio dia, lo prometo,debo irme ya-le dio un pequeño beso-te llamo mas tarde, cuidala Clawd

-seguro, bro ya sabes

-maneja despacio-le recomendó Cleo y su novio arranco, ambos lo miraron irse, mientras mi amiga suspiraba bastante enamorada

-vaya suspiro el tuyo!-bromeo mi chico-descuida, lo tienes bien entrenado, llegando te llamara

-ya lo se-dijo vanidosa-algo que obviamente tu..jamas hacias

-me acababa el poco saldo que tenia-sonreia Clawd abrazando a mi amiga-eres muy demandante Cleo

-por eso te cambie

-y siempre me lo recordaras, pero te agradezco que lo hicieras, mi Lala es el amor de mi vida

-y tu sabes que amo a Deuce como jamás te ame, haber sido pareja si que fue un error

-ah vamos..yo no diría tanto

Cleo sonrio vanidosa

-bueno..para ti fue bueno..para mi no

Y entro a la casa, caminando como una reina, Clawd la miraba y sonreía de una manera peculiar

(ok…lo matare mas tarde!)

Al dia siguiente, Deuce pasaba por mi novio temprano, nosotras ya nos habíamos ido a nuestras casas, asi que ellos fueron con la reunión de su equipo,nuestros chicos solian llevarse bastante bien,eran grandes amigos, de esos con los que suele contarse en las buenas y en las malas, aun cuando Cleo había salido con mi novio.

Clawd era el capitan del equipo de básquet, ya que era muy fuerte, mientras que Deuce era un excelente atacante y defensa, muy hábil y los dos, se complementaban muy bien en la cancha, y ambos eran muy queridos por sus compañeros

-para que nos querra el entrenador?-preguntaba Clawd a su amigo llendo ya hacia la reunion

-quien sabe! Quizas alguna tontería como alguna forma de recaudar dinero..yo que se!solo que ojala y no tarde mucho que le prometi a Cleo llevarla de compras

-tu si que estas hasta el tope, men

-de que hablas?-volteaba extrañado Deuce

-que estas extremadamente domado por De Nile!

-aah eso-el sonrio-si..asi es..lo admito-

-sabes,ultimamente los he notado mas unidos

-bueno,...eso pasa en cualquier pareja

-de veras? Algo me dice que ustedes dos ocultan algo

El griego se sonrojo enseguida

(lo sabia! :D)

-ocultarte algo yo? Ah vamos!

-por tu cara-dijo Clawd-dimelo tu!

-yo? men,please!

(Esa era la frase de costumbre de Deuce que hasta a nosotros se nos habia pegado ya! :k)

-te apuesto que ya llegaste a 3ra. base con Cleo, cierto

-pues no te dire nada y ya parale a tu interrogatorio que me vas a poner de malas,ademas,yo jamas te cuestiono tu relacion con Lala-

-pregunta y te dire lo que quieras

(Ok,shhhh! A callar todos que esto me interesa! :o)

-ok, veamos,..como soportas que sea tan fresa?

-como soportas que Cleo sea tan vanidosa?-le regreso Clawd

-aunque odie decirlo,tu tambien sabes la respuesta

(Auch!eso no suena bien para mi -.-)

-eso no se vale,paso hace mucho y ya la olvide completamente,Lala ha llenado todos los aspectos de mi vida,es una niña muy tierna

(Lo ven! Les dije que era un amor!)

-todo eso sono muy bonito,pero,no me contestaste lo que te pregunte,parecen novios de kinder! Y disculpame,bro, pero ustedes no pasaran jamas de primera base-

(Maldito Deuce -.-)

-yo no tengo prisa,men, todo debe ir despacio,sin apresurarse

-yes,right-se burlo su amigo-como digas!

-que?

-nada,si asi lo piensas

-claro que eso pienso y estoy contento-

-ok,repitelo 10 veces seguido y lo creeras

-por supuesto que lo hago!

-solo contestame esto: cuando le has dado un beso a Lala extremadamente apasionado?, exceptuando aquella vez que el hechizo la hizo creerse Cleo,cuando la has vuelto a besar asi?

-bueno...-Clawd titubeo-

-ahora dime: vas a negarme...que no te gusto?

Mi novio volteo la mirada molesto,ya habian llegado al lugar de reunion, y su amigo apagaba ya el motor quitandose el cinturon de seguridad

-asi que no me sueltes el rollo del amor inocente,que tu sabes de sobra,que la pasion debe existir entre las parejas, porque es señal de que hay atraccion y si no es asi,estas out

-no todo es pasion,Deuce-reclamaba Clawd ya enojado

-y no todo es color de rosa,aunque con una novia como Lala, es de esperarse-sonreia con burla el griego

Ambos entraron al sitio de reunion que era el lugar en donde estudiaban sus estrategias, mi novio iba un poco molesto por la platica que acababan de tener, a Deuce siempre le gustaba tener la razon y en el 99% de los casos la tenia, pero en esta ocasion, no pensaba darle el punto porque se trataba de mi, Clawd pensaba que la pasion era algo peligrosa entre los jovenes y el era de pensamientos muy conservadores,me respetaba y me amaba demasiado para jugar ese juego,sus compañeros los saludaban a ambos al llegar,tomaron asiento y enseguida el entrenador arrivo hablandoles desde la tarima

-jovenes,tengo que comunicar tres cosas,la primera, necesitamos reunir fondos para el mantenimiento de nuestro gimnasio

-lo sabia-murmuro Deuce

-si,tu "siempre" tienes la razon

El griego volteo a ver extrañado a Clawd por su comentario

-asi que se aceptan ideas de sus amigas,primas,novias,etc. Piensen en alguna actividad que nos haga ganar dinero, el segundo punto es,pasado mañana tenemos juego,sera a las 4:00 y el entrenamiento sera a las 10:00

-rayos,le prometi a Lala estudiar con ella-decia Clawd mientras el capitan seguía explicando contra que equipo jugarian

-y como ella es tan exigente se enojara contigo y no te hablara-ironizo Deuce

( acaso crees que soy la loca de tu novia.,Gorgon ¬¬)

-y el tercer punto,es, Clawd,esto no es personal, pero, tus amigos desean proponer a Deuce como capitan del equipo

-eh?-preguntaron ambos incredulos

-asi que me pidieron que se los comunicara,que esta semana habra votacion de equipo

-yo no quiero-dijo Deuce con firmeza-Clawd es el capitan y punto

Mi novio miro a su amigo algo molesto,no le gustaba que evitara un confrontamiento como competidores

-vamos men!-decia un miembro del equipo-queremos que tu seas el capitan, eres un gran jugador

-Clawd tambien, y siempre nos ha guiado al triunfo

-pero tu eres el novio de la capitana de porristas!-decia uno que como en todos lados,siempre tiene que salir un bobote

-y? Que con eso?

-son puntos extras!

-eso es tonto-contestaba el griego extrañado de que lo mencionara-yo no quiero ser capitan

-acaso no quieres competir contra mi o es acaso que me tienes miedo?

(Ay Clawd! A veces no sabes cuando callarte :s)

Deuce sonrio de manera maliciosa

-no me interesa el puesto de capitan que es diferente-

Un "uuuh" salió de parte de todos los de su equipo, y el entrenador los silencio

-a callar jóvenes, y ustedes dos, el equipo quiere hacer este cambio mas acepta que en realidad, Clawd ha hecho un gran trabajo, asi que, en el partido del lunes,el que haga mas puntos, será el nuevo capitan

Varios chicos animaban a Deuce golpeando amistosamente su espalda

-vamos Deuce! Sabemos que tu puedes hacerlo

-no lo hare

-si tanto desean que el sea el capitan-se levanto molesto Clawd- simplemente te doy el puesto, y asunto arreglado, si ya es todo lo que iban a decirnos..me retiro

Y salió del lugar aun con el entrenador llamándolo, mi novio es bastante sensible, no suele lidiar bien con el rechazo y la competencia, y miren que mi terapia me ha costado, pero sabia bien que contra un chico como Deuce que era el mas popular de la escuela, solo siendo mas hábil podría igualarsele, en ocasiones, la vida era bastante injusta para mi pobre lobito bonito, Deuce salió detrás de el llamándolo

-eh idiota!-le grito

Mi novio volteo furioso

-como me llamaste?

-te estoy hablando en buena onda y tu me ignoras, si te digo "idiota" volteas enseguida!

-que quieres?

-yo no quiero ser el capitan

-ah vamos Deuce!-dijo Clawd molesto

-que?es la verdad, me acusas como si esto fuera idea mia.

-tu sabes que eres popular..

-so?

-y que todos te admiran

-tambien a ti-le contesto

-pero la mayoría te admira solo porque estas con Cleo

(auch!hasta a mi me dolio!)

-eso no es verdad-contesto enojado Deuce

-lo sabes bien, si no es por ella, nadie pensaría que eres popular

-Men, Please!..yo ya era popular antes de estar con Cleo!

-pero gracias a ella, has sido presidente de la clase, rey del baile y no se cuantas cosas mas, ella es tu publicista

-bueno,si Lala no puede hacer lo mismo por ti, cuanto lo siento!

(oye! ¬¬ ami no me metan!)

-no metas a Lala en esto

-tu no metas a Cleo...esto es entre ambos

-si ellos quieren que seas el capitan, bien por mi

-pues yo no quiero y a ver como le haces

-no quiero dejarte en vergüenza el dia del juego, Deuce, acepta y punto

-ah vamos Clawd! Acaso comiste payaso en el desayuno? Porque estas muy bromista el dia de hoy!

-y tu comiste negación, no competiré contra ti porque les demostraría a todos que estas muy por debajo de mi nivel

- y yo no competiré contra ti porque eres mi mejor amigo-le aclaro Deuce con firmeza

Clawd se le acerco muy enojado

-yo no tengo mejores amigos…para mi todos son exactamente iguales …asi que si quieres competir contra mi…hazlo!

Deuce se quedo de una pieza al escucharlo, el en verdad apreciaba a mi novio mas el escuchar que el no lo veía de la misma manera, le molesto

-bien...en ese caso..preparate para perder

-yo jamás pierdo, Gorgon-le retaba Clawd

(:s ay lobito!)

Deuce iba hacia su auto riéndose con burla

-no me hagas reir, Clawd! Tu nunca has sido rival para mi, solo recuerda…que te quite a Cleo

Y subiendo a su carro, arranco a toda prisa dejando a mi novio bastante furioso.

Hola!soy yo de nuevo con una historia mas de Monster High

Espero no aburrirlos, pero he visto que pocos han subido historias de ellos, y mi propósito es hacer que cada chica y chico Monster cuente una historia!

Yo también tengo un fic "perdido" jeje, ese lo relata Deuce perooo! Es algo mas…maduro =^^= y fue un regalo para mi chico asi que, aun estoy indecisa de subirlo y es previo a este fic.

Espero que me dejen un review (que es un comentario) y muchas gracias por todas sus visitas en mis anteriores fics! Se los agradezco! Pero quisiera aun saber si les gusta como escribo o no, déjenme incluso criticas,las recibire con gusto, nos vemos el próximo lunes!


	2. Chapter 2

Unas horas mas tarde, Clawd estaba en su cama aun pensando en lo que había sucedido, me había mandado un mensaje de texto diciéndome que iria mas tarde a mi casa,su hermana tocaba la puerta para pasar

-eh..que si no vas a comer,pregunta mama

-ahora voy-dijo en un gruñido

-estas de malas eh!

-no ahora Clawdeen..-pidio

-que te pasa?-pregunto ella entrando

-nada

-ay ya!sueltalo, que se de sobra cuando andas enojado y de malas-le regaño sentándose a su lado-cuentame

-ok..los del equipo quieren que Deuce sea el capitan

-y eso?

-ya sabes,..porque es novio de Cleo

-solo por eso?es estúpido!ella es odiosa

-es la mas popular

-"gracias hermanito"-reclamo molesta mi amiga

-bueno!..tu también lo eres...pero...ella es...

-tu eres novio de Lala y mi hermano y nosotras somos mas guapas que ella! Que eso no cuenta?-interrumpio ofendida Clawdeen

-los hombres prefieren a Cleo porque ella es mas…sexy y sensual

(oh Clawd!ultimamente cometes cada tontería! )

Su hermana tomo una almohada y lo golpeo con suma fuerza

-baboso! Yo también lo soy

-auch! Que brusca eres hermanita!-se sobaba Clawd ya que el golpe le había caído de sorpresa-porque te enojas? Yo no lo pienso asi

-por supuesto que lo haces!

-claro que no, lo que me molesta es que todo mi esfuerzo por llevar al equipo al triunfo se vaya al carajo por culpa de las asustadoras!

-yo también soy asustadora, pero como no soy Cleo no cuento?

-aah no voy a pelear contigo, ya pelee con Deuce en la mañana

-como?-pregunto preocupada-te peleaste con el?

-le dije que no era mi mejor amigo

-porque hiciste eso?

-no lo se…me saco de quisio..desde la mañana..estuvimos hablando de algo que me molesto..a el le encanta tener la razón en todo y eso me molesta, el entrenador dijo que el equipo quiere que el sea el capitan y el lunes en el juego el que haga mas puntos para el equipo será el que ganara el puesto

-pero no es culpa de Deuce que los del equipo quieran que sea el jefe

-ellos se guian porque el es popular

-tu también lo eres

-no como el..tiene a la capitana de porristas..eso sirve,sabes?

-y? tu también la quieres o que?

-aah!claro que no, Cleo ni me va ni me viene

-entonces no se porque te enojas y le dijiste eso a Deuce,..es tu mejor amigo y lo sabes

-su mejor amigo es Jackson-se defendió

-aaah!si siempre están ustedes juntos,no inventes Clawd!no deberias tomarlo tan personal contra Deuce, ultimadamente, la idea no fue de el

-aun asi..lo que dijo…

-pero que fue lo que te dijo?-pregunto curiosa

-olvidalo-contesto Clawd levantándose de su cama-vamos con mama o se enojara

Clawdeen solo veía a su hermano que iba rumbo a la cocina preguntándose que era lo que le habia molestado tanto

Mientras tanto, Deuce había cumplido su promesa de llevar de compras a su novia quien estaba en la prestigiosa tienda Channel, probándose vestidos a diestra y siniestra, el chico estaba sentado en un sillón en un privado frente a los probadores, su novia estaba en ellos, con un sinfín de ropa, la puerta le llegaba mas abajo del rostro asi que podía ver y hablar con su chico desde dentro del lugar

-Clawd es un imbécil-decia ella mirándolo y cambiándose alternativamente

-si..lo se-decia el muy serio

( dos contra uno ¬¬ aah no!)

-y ...competiras?-

-no tengo opción, si no, pensara que le tuve miedo o por "amistad"

-y quieres ser capitan?-preguntaba Cleo vistiéndose

-aah..claro que no!

-y porque no?

-es aburrido ser capitan, Clawd se queda horas con el entrenador checando videos de los equipos contrarios..y yo tengo vida propia

Mi amiga sonrio, sabia bien que lo hacia por ella, abrió la puerta del probador lucia un bellísimo mini vestido rojo de un solo hombro, drapeado y le pregunto a su novio

-y bien?

El chico alzo la mano, en señal de "like"

-has dicho lo mismo de todos!-se quejo ella saliendo del probador mirandose- no me ayudas mucho, eh!

-todos te quedan muy bien-le reclamo – si te dijera que te ves mal, te enojarías

-pero quiero tu verdadera opinión, no simplemente que me veo bien en todos, eso ya lo se

Deuce sonriendo se acerco a ella abrazandola y besando su cuello amorosamente

-tu sabes bien como me gusta verte mas, y nada de eso conlleva un Channel

-Deuce!-le regaño ella sonrojándose

El la beso apasionadamente mientras las asistentes del lugar, suspiraban mirándolos, el griego era bastante atractivo y muy cariñoso con su novia

-amor-dijo ella separándose un poco-nos están viendo

El chico volteo y les sonrio a las dependientas que se sonrojaron al verse descubiertas

-te falta mucho?

-unos 3 mas..porque?

-porque quiero estar contigo a solas

Cleo sonrio, sabia bien que tenia a su novio comiendo de su mano

-no te desesperes que todavía me falta mucho, y con respecto a Clawd..si no quieres ser capitan, simplemente pasado mañana no encestes muchos balones

-no quiero eso! Que me gane el si puede

-eres muy competitivo Deucey-le regaño entrando ella de nuevo al probador-pasame el azul

El chico hacia lo que le ordenaba sin chistar

-el se queja porque dice que soy popular porque soy tu novio

-eso no es verdad, tu ya eras popular por ti

-Cleo, la popularidad es tonta!no me interesa,digo..tu y yo estamos juntos porque nos amamos, no por algun convenio o algo asi

-Deuce..que importa lo que piense Clawd?-dijo la chica mirándolo-tu eres muy buen jugador, y tus amigos te quieren de líder porque eres el mejor y si el no puede con eso, pues ni modo, que sea su problema no tuyo

El se acerco al probador

-me molesta…

-que no te considere su amigo?

El griego bajaba la mirada, su novia sonrio y le tomo del rostro levantadolo

-el se lo pierde…porque tu eres un gran amigo…lo eres mio..

Su chico sonrio, ella lo beso de nuevo muy despacio

-solo un par de vestidos mas y nos vamos de acuerdo?

-puedo quedarme aquí?-pregunto el recargándose en la puerta del probador

-no..no puedes…ve a sentarte!

-aah!eres mala

-que haremos mañana?-pregunto mi amiga vistiéndose

-mama quiere que vayamos a comer con ella y unos tios

-que? Ah vamos Deuce!-se quejaba Cleo-tu madre me odia

-la semana pasada, estuvimos con tu padre, amor, mañana toca ir con mi madre

-pero si empieza a criticarme…

-nos iremos..tienes mi palabra-contestaba el sonriendo, la verdad, ver a su madre y su novia discutir le causaba algo de risa

Clawd mientras tanto llegaba a mi casa, era dia de mover todo de mi habitacion para mover el ki,segun el feng shui y a mi me gusta tener bien equilibrado mi espacio, las malas vibras no deben entrar a mi santuario de descanso

-pon ese alla-le pedi a mi chico que amablemente se ofrecio a mover los muebles que le pedia

(Con amablemente quiero decir que lo puse a hacerlo sin preguntarle)

-aqui esta bien?-pregunto el

-de diez! Ahora,mueve 5 centrimetros ese al otro debe estar pegado tan a la pared o se bloquea el flujo de energia

-quien dice eso?-preguntaba extrañado

-esta moneria de libro que me compre el dia de ayer, mira que tiene unos tips de miedo!

-ok...que mas?

-bueno,esa lampara alla y ahora estando alli me diras,..si le hablaras por telefono pronto a Deuce

Mi novio resoplo molesto

-no lo se

-que el no tuvo la culpa

-ya se

-entonces?

-entonces?no se,no lo he pensado Lala,no me regañes

-no lo hago-dije yo ladeando la cabeza mirándolo-solo quiero saber que pasa por esa cabecita peluda tuya

-Clawdeen tecnicamente me culpo de lo que pasaba

-pues yo no te estoy culpando..te pido que lo arregles que es muy diferente

Me acerque poco a poco a abrazarlo, porque sabia que lo necesitaba

-eres un gran chico, mi lobito,y se que consideras a Deuce tu mejor amigo, por eso creo que debes parar todo este rollo y decirle que competiran de manera pacifica por el liderazgo del equipo

Clawd me miro con cierto aire de tristeza

-si...tienes razon..es solo.. -si?

El me abrazo tiernamente

-nada, que soy muy afortunado de tenerte chiquita,eres la mejor

-eso lo se-le di un suave besito-anda, que despues de aqui,sigue el cuarto de estudio

-lo que digas!

El lunes siguiente,Clawd habia llegado temprano al entrenamiento, mi novio siempre suele oir mis consejos, y estaba dispuesto a arreglar el asunto de la bronca con Deuce, sus compañeros estaban ya ahí y se cambiaban en los vestidores,Heath estaba en el equipo tambien,todo el fin de semana no habia recibido ni una sola llamada de su amigo ni por facebook, y eso lo tenia medio depre, asi que se alistaba para el entrenamiento cuando oyo que Deuce llegaba saludando a todos

-si fuiste ayer a navegar?-le preguntaba alguien

-claro, mi tio acaba de adquirir un yate y salimos, fue fantastico,gracias por el tip-decia emocionado

-llevaste a Cleo contigo?-le preguntaba otro amigo

-seguro,mi bebe disfruto bastante el viaje

-no peleo con tu mama?-dijo Heath extrañado

-no de hecho, quizas era porque estabamos en altamar y tenian miedo de tirarse la una a la otra al mar

-y tomaste fotos?

-por supuesto!

-subelas al face-pedian algunos

-claro,mas tarde lo hare

-ja-interrumpia Clawd algo molesto porque su amigo ignoraba su presencia-

-que?-pregunto Deuce volteando molesto

-nada

-nada?

-bueno, que es obvio que tiene sus ventajas ser el novio de De Nile

El griego no sabia de que hablaba

-subir las fotos de la capitana de las porristas, te ha llevado a un status privilegiado no lo crees?

(Uuuuuhhuuh)

Deuce se levanto sonriendo con malicia

-que? Es envidia?-pregunto burlon

-de ti? Porque seria?

-numero uno,ayer sali en un yate con una hermosa mujer y tu quizas te quedaste en casa a reparar la carcacha de tu padre

(De nuevo,uuuuuuh!)

Deuce continuo impasible

-numero dos,en efecto,mi novia es la capitana del equipo de porristas y te recuerdo,que me prefirio a mi por sobre ti

(Triple uuuuuuh,... pero que estoy diciendo? -.-)

-y tercero, ni en tus mejores sueños tu novia, lucira tan bien como mi novia

(Oyeeeeeee! -.-)

-no metas a Lala en esto-volvio a pedir Clawd molesto

-tu mencionaste a Cleo-recalco Deuce acercandose amenazante

-al menos mi novia,no tiene la imagen de ser la zorra de la escuela

Deuce ni siquiera dejo terminar la ultima frase a Clawd cuando le asesto tremendo derechazo que le rompio la boca ,al instante,se le fue encima a golpes,reaccionando mi novio con un par de golpes mas y se enfrascaron en tremenda pelea que ninguno de los presentes podia separarlos por la gran fuerza de ambos,Heath trataba junto con los demas de contenerlos mas era imposible,en eso, un zarpazo de parte de mi novio,rasgo la cara del griego,la cual empezo a sangrar profusamente

(Iuk! -.-)

el entrenador llego a calmar la situación, mas al ver a Deuce extremadamente mal herido,lo saco del lugar llevandolo enseguida a un hospital, todos miraban a Clawd con cierto terror,mi novio veia con espanto su mano ensangrentada,habia sido capaz de lastimar a su mejor amigo.

Nosotras mientras tanto estabamos en clase de lenguas muertas,cuando Jackson llego abriendo la puerta enseguida muy agitado

-Cleo!-llego gritando asustado y jalando aire-profesor,... Cleo, ..Deuce esta herido

Mi amiga se levanto enseguida sin siquiera pedir permiso siguio a Jackson por el pasillo,yo sabia del entrenamiento asi que tambien la segui,algo estaba realmente mal si Clawd no habia venido a avisar, de seguro estaba involucrado,Clawdeen me siguio jalandome

-vamos,presiento que Clawd tiene que ver en esto

Gil se habia enterado ya de la situacion y estaba con Lagoona en la entrada de la escuela,nos habian dicho lo que habia sucedido y que se habian llevado a Deuce al hospital y a mi novio a la enfermeria,Cleo saco las llaves de repuesto del auto de Deuce que traia en sus jeans y Gil se ofrecio a llevarla junto con Jackson y Lagoona, yo, Heath y Clawdeen fuimos a ver a Clawd

Se habia metido en un lio muy grave

Clawd estaba en la enfermería, tenia el labio roto y la ceja también sangraba profusamente, al entrar yo, lo primero que vi fue la herida y me desmaye enseguida, soy totalmente intolerante a la sangre

-Lala!-dijo Clawd asustado mientras Heath me levantaba y me depositaba en la otra cama de la enfermería

-ya sabes que no puede ver sangre que se desmaya, que paso hermano?-pregunto mi amiga abrazandolo

-nada…fue..una estupidez

-lastimaste a Deuce, bro-decia Heath aun con mi mano entre las suyas

-ya se..y tu ya suelta a mi novia!-reclamo molesto

-ok ok!no te sulfures-

-como lo lastimaste Clawd?-preguntaba Clawdeen preocupada

Su hermano no le dio la mirada y la enfermera contesto

-con sus garras

El grito de mi amiga hasta me hizo volver en mi

-que cosaaaaaaaa?

-que? Que pasa?-pregunte asustada brincando pero al ver a Clawd me volvi a desmayar

-siempre es asi?-pregunto Heath mirándome

-Clawd!pueden expulsarte por haber hecho eso

-ya lo se..auch!oiga-reclamaba mi novio a la enfermera-tenga cuidado

-aparte,..sabes lo peligrosos que podemos ser! Ay hermano que hiciste?

-ahora lo único que me importa, es saber si Deuce esta bien…si me expulsan de Monster High , me lo tengo merecido…mas no debi decir lo que dije…y el tuvo razón en asestarme el primer golpe

-porque lo hiciste?

-porque..porque estoy celoso! Tengo celos de que todo lo haga bien. Que sea inteligente, bien parecido,que tenga dinero, que me haya quitado a mi ex y que mi equipo quiera que el sea el capitan, es estúpido, inmaduro y se que no debo sentirlo..pero es la verdad!

Tanto Heath como Clawdeen lo miraron comprensivamente

-no men..no pensamos asi..es normal-Heath se sentaba a lado de el,mas al ver sus garras se levanto como impulsado por un resorte, su amigo lo noto

-ahora me tienes miedo

-no! No es eso… es que..

(Heath bobote ¬¬)

-dejalo asi-se entristeció Clawd

-no men..no es eso-Heath se acerco y toco su hombro-tu y Deuce son mis amigos y ambos son un gran ejemplo a seguir , el verlos pelear..nos entristece..y te comprendo bro..es difícil superarlo a el pero..es un gran compañero y siempre ha estado a tu lado

-ya se…de eso no hay duda

-te ayudo cuando Lala se puso creepy sintiéndose la doble de Cleo

-ya se

-y en el rally, técnicamente, el resolvió la mayor parte de los acertijos

-van a patearme estando en el piso para tirarme?-decia con sarcasmo Clawd

-no hermanito..simplemente..que debes solucionar este problema…si no quieres perder..a un gran amigo-

Clawdeen lo abrazaba dándole su apoyo ya que sabia, lo necesitaba mas que nunca

En el hospital,se encontraba la directora y el entrenador cuando Cleo llego con nuestros amigos,exigiendo ver a su novio, entro sin pedir explicaciones junto con Gil y se asusto al ver a Deuce con la camiseta llena de sangre mientras los doctores le limpiaban la herida,que se veia muy profunda la desgarrada que traia en casi la mitad de su rostro, lucia terrible,,su novio aunque con los ojos cerrrados, reconocio el perfume y la voz de su chica y pidio que saliera

-bebe,no te asustes-le pedia a ciegas-estoy bien

-Deuce-decia ella llorando

-estoy bien,amor, no llores, quien te trajo?-preguntaba el

-Gil-respondio mi amiga

-Gil,llevatela por favor

-men..que mal te ves!

-no ayudas!-reclamo Molesto nuestro amigo-saca a Cleo de aqui, por favor

-s..i..-Gil estaba bastante asqueado pero hizo lo que le pedian

(No lo culpo -_- la sangre es odiosa)

Media hora mas tarde,el medico les permitio verlo,gracias a la sangre Gorgona de Deuce,la herida iba a cicatrizar perfectamente en 15 dias sin dejar rastro,solo tenia que cuidarse,una venda cubria parte de su cara,Cleo entro a verlo cuando el doctor se habia quedado platicando con la madre de Deuce de los cuidados y medicinas que tenia que tener,,este ya tenia sus lentes de sol aunque aun lucia la camiseta con la sangre de la herida

-hola bebe-le saludo sonriendole

Ella por respuesta,corrio a sus brazos llorando

-tranquila amor-la tranquilizaba el-todo esta bien

-estupido Clawd!-decia ella abrazandolo

-ya no pienses en eso

-me asuste!

-lo se,lo lamento-la consolaba su chico besando su frente-no quise asustarte,no debieron traerte

-ay Deuce!

-no queria que vieras lo que me paso,no vale la pena

-pero..

-descuida..esa camiseta es para mi?-pregunto el señalando una playera CK que Cleo traia en las manos

-s..i. Vi como estaba esa y..le pedi a Lagoona que me acompañara a comprarte una

El sonrio besandola

-tu no dejas el shopping, bebe,gracias

Se quitaba la playera manchada mientras se colocaba la otra

-no iras al juego esta tarde, verdad?

-eh?

-el entrenador dijo...

-el entrenador se puede ir al carajo

-Deuce!

-hoy mas que nunca debo estar en ese juego,si Clawd quiere ese puesto de capitan,yo sere quien se lo quite!ese imbecil me las va a pagar

Cleo veia a su novio bastante furioso con su amigo,y sabia de sobra,que cuando Deuce se enojaba,era en verdad muy vengativo.

Hola! De nuevo soy yo! Gracias por leerme ^^ me da gusto saber que mis fics les gustan, déjenme su comentario para saber si les gusta esta historia o no!

Aah! I speak english too,you can write me in this language ^^,

Aun no me decido si subo o no el fic "perdido" que Deuce cuenta, ya que es clasificacion M, ustedes que opinan? Lo subo o no? Dependiendo de sus comentarios, lo subo el próximo viernes, si no

Nos vemos el próximo Lunes! ^^

Atte

Rey Kon

Sigan a mi Deuce en facebook! Busquen su pagina, Deuce Gorgon, dice:pagina oficial en su información.


	3. Chapter 3

Horas mas tarde, llegabamos al partido,Clawd no habia sido explusado por su expediente ejemplar en la escuela,al igual que el griego,solo iba a recibir una amonestacion, Cleo llegaba al gimnasio ya vestida de porrista,y yo me acerque preguntándole

-como esta Deuce?-

-mejor Lala, gracias, fue a casa con su madre

-vendra a jugar?-pregunto Frankie

-dijo que si

-Cleo-comenzo a hablar mi novio,pero mi amiga jalo a mi chico de la camisa apartandolo de nosotros mientras le asestaba tremendo golpazo con los pompones en la cara

-baboso! Como te atreviste a lastimar a mi Deuce asi!

-auch! Esas cosas duelen eh!-se quejaba el

-te doleran mas si no te disculpas por haberme llamado zorra!

-Deuce te dijo?-preguntaba asustado

-claro que el no me dijo nada! Que no lo conoces? O Acaso pensabas que no le iba a preguntar a los demas?

-perdoname Cleo-pidio Clawd sonrojandose-yo no quise insultarte asi

-no entiendo porque dices eso de mi, crei que eramos amigos-mi amiga se notaba dolida

-y lo somos, fui un imbecil,mira...solo quise lastimar a Deuce y yo se..que su unica debilidad…eres tu

-pues te salio muy bien el plan, no conoces como es enojado, creeme, es muy tierno y amable cuando esta de buenas,pero de malas, hasta yo le temo,y no se detendra hasta quitarte el liderazgo

-yo no pienso pelear contra el

-pues el contra ti si y mas te vale que estes preparado

En ese momento, el griego arribaba al lugar,no se veia nada de buen humor y su rostro estaba con la venda que le parcializaba la cara a la mitad,sus compañeros lo recibieron muy alegres mas el no despegaba la vista de un solo objetivo,su novia estaba hablando con su enemigo,avento su mochila y fue directo hacia ella,la tomo de la mano y sin dejar de ver a Clawd se llevo a su chica con el, ignorandonos a nosotros que lo saludabamos

-si que se ve de malas-dijo Frankie extrañada de la actitud de nuestro amigo

- que si no-dije mirandolo y sintiendo cierto temor por mi chico

Cleo iba con su novio quien llego hacia las bancas del equipo

-hazme un favor,bebe-pidio con voz molesta- no quiero que hables con el

-como?-pregunto extrañada ella

-solo por hoy, si? Te prometo no pedirtelo de nuevo, es en serio,pero en este momento,no soporto que estes cerca de el, vale?

-ok-contesto ella besandole-estas bien?

Por respuesta,El la envolvio en un abrazo posesivo al igual que el beso que queria decir un claro:

ella es mia

Clawd los miraba, sabia bien que eso iba para el, yo me acerque a su lado y le pregunte

-que quería Cleo?

-hablamos de lo que paso…descuida..

-Clawd..no quiero que te lastimen-mi voz sonaba triste

El por respuesta, me dio un dulce besito

-no te preocupes, chiquita..todo estará bien

El entrenador los llamaba y el fue con su equipo, sabia que mi novio era fuerte…mas Deuce era muy inteligente y podía hacer pagar a mi lobito por lo que había pasado

Clawd se acerco a todos sin dejar de mirar a su amigo, el ver el rostro vendado lo hacia sentirse extremadamente culpable, el entrenador le pregunto al griego

-Gorgon..tu madre llamo y..

-al diablo con ella-contesto de forma grosera-voy a jugar y si no me alinea..

-esta bien..esta bien..calmate…si jugaras..solo quiero saber si estas bien

-lo dice por esto?-señalando su herida-esto no es nada! Esta estupidez no va a detenerme..-

Y aunque traia sus anteojos, se notaba que miraba con bastante coraje a mi novio

( ._. Este tio si que da miedo!)

Comenzaba el partido, el equipo enemigo entraba a la cancha al igual que los nuestros,Cleo y yo no perdíamos de vista a nuestros chicos que entraban sumamente serios a la duela, me acerque a mi amiga y le dije

-bueno…hay que apoyarlos no?

-esto no me gusta-decia mientras mordía nerviosa sus uñas-por Ra!me arruinare el manicure! Pero conozco a Deuce, se que no le dara tregua a Clawd y le hara pagar lo que paso

-cre..es.. que lastime a mi lobito?-pregunte nerviosa

-espero que no-me contesto mirándome preocupada

-Por las dudas…hay que estar preparadas, Cleo…no pierdas de vista a tu novio y tu Lala..cuida de mi hermano.-nos decía Clawdeen-cualquier cosa y trataremos de calmarlos

-entendido.-convenimos ambas

Y el juego comenzó, el saque lo ganaron los del equipo contrario, el griego se lanzo a la pelea,buscando el balon seguido de Clawd,Heath robo el balon y buscaba receptor encontrandose a Deuce,dio el pase y el griego encestaba de 3 puntos para la escuela,con la consiguiente algarabia,Clawd lo miro y cuando este paso a su lado,dijo con voz amenazante:

-voy a humillarte

Mi novio lo miro extrañado, sabia que eso habia sido una declaracion de guerra y decidio que no perderia contra Deuce,que si queria pelea,se la daria,y ahí empezo Troya,parecia que peleaban mas entre ellos por los pases que contra el equipo,el pobre Heath estaba entre ambos,ya que ambos le exigian el balon y mas de 5 veces habia perdido,siendo regañado por mi novio

-fijate a la proxima, tonto!- Le gritaba Clawd de forma altanera jamas habia oido a mi chico de esa manera,su amigo bajaba los ojos apenado mientras Gil gritaba enojado desde las gradas

-eeh! No te pases Clawd!

Nosotras no apoyabamos,el ambiente era demasiado tenso y ni con todo el feng shui podiamos arreglarlo, Cleo no perdia de vista a su chico, Deuce estaba siendo demasiado violento y ya habia encestado la mayor parte de los puntos,ibamos 150 a 75, Frankie preguntaba

-como va el marcador?

-alla esta en la pizarra-señale yo

-no Lala! El de ellos

(-.- mujer! Explicate)

-95 a 55 a favor de Deuce-contesto Cleo

-wow!-dije sorprendida-en verdad quiere ganar!

-asi es el-dijo ella-

-ha lastimado a mi hermano muchas veces!-dijo Clawdeen furiosa al oir como el publico vitoreaba otros 3 puntos a favor de Deuce que encestaba para nuestra causa,Clawd bufaba molesto.

El arbitro silbo el final,con el griterio general,el griego lucia su vendaje algo ensangrentado mientras el entrenador los reunia,todos estaban muy jubilosos ya que Deuce era ya el nuevo capitan de la escuadra

-bien hecho Gorgon-le felicitaba el profesor-eres el lider ahora

El griego lo miro sombriamente,tomaba el balon en sus manos,mientras que Clawd se acercaba resignado

-ok,lo admito-comenzo diciendo-eres mejor que yo,te felicito Capitan, buen trabajo

Y le estiraba la mano en señal de amistad, mas Deuce era extremadamente rencoroso y con todas sus fuerzas,le avento el balon en la cara a mi novio de manera brutal,todos nos quedamos mudos de asombro por el golpe tan seco que se escucho, el gym entero se enmudecio al ver como Clawd caia totalmente noqueado y doliendose del golpe,el griego se acerco a el y con voz fuerte y clara,declaro:

-tragate tu nombramiento,solo quise demostrarte que soy mejor que tu!

Y tomando sus cosas,vino hacia nosotros,tomo a Cleo de la mano y salio de ahí con todo mundo mirandole,yo corri hacia Clawd a ayudarle,el solo trataba de esconder el golpe que comenzaba a sangrar diciendome un "estoy bien"mas yo sabia que no era asi, si Gorgon deseaba humillar a mi novio, en verdad,lo habia logrado

Una hora mas tarde,Deuce habia ido a su casa a ducharse,cambiado el vendaje y regresado por su novia quien lo veia silenciosamente, habian ido a las afueras de la ciudad a un mirador que siempre solian ir,el chico apago el auto y estaba en verdad sumido en un mutismo,mientras mi amiga lo veia

-y bien?

El hombre suspiro volteando la mirada evitandola

-Deuce?-le busco ella sus ojos

Sin respuesta

-me vas a explicar lo que paso?

Solo un gruñido molesto

-bien,..de acuerdo,si no quieres hablarme-ella comenzo a quitar se el cinturon de seguridad-me ire caminando a casa!-resolvio furiosa abriendo la puerta del auto

Buena tactica,el chico reacciono enseguida tomandola del brazo

-no,Cleo,espera

-si no me vas a hablar!

-si quiero hacerlo!

-pues hazlo!

-es que..

-es que?-repitio ella molesta

-es que ha sido un mal dia!

-ya lo se!

-ademas pelee con mi madre!

-es odiosa lo se,pero te he pedido que no pelees con ella!

-lo se!es solo que no queria que jugara y nos gritamos cosas y luego el juego,la herida,mucha maldita mala vibra el dia de hoy

-tu tambien para que sigues el juego!

-el empezo!-grito Deuce furioso

-no me grites!-le alzo la voz ella con mas fuerza

-ok,perdon!-se sereno de golpe el chico,en verdad que su novia lo tenia domado-amor..lo lamento..es que

Cleo cerro la puerta de nuevo y se acerco mas a su chico abrazandolo,sabia bien que la necesitaba en ese momento

-Deuce...se porque lo golpeaste-el la miro sorprendido-y te agradezco que me defendieras,pero no debiste ser tan drastico

-yo te defendere de quien sea Cleo,no me interesa si es mi amigo o mi familia,nadie te insulta estando yo presente y no me arrepiento de nada,tu eres y seras siempre lo primero para mi

(Si no fuera porque golpeaste a mi lobito,te diria, que romaaaanticoo!)

Mi amiga sonrio y lo beso despacio,su chico se relajaba poco a poco al sentir a su novia acariciandolo,ella sabia bien como tranquilizarlo

-no debiste llevar todo tan lejos-le decia Cleo en un suave susurro y acariciando su cara-no me gusta que te lastimen

-descuida-le contestaba el besando su cuello muy despacio y sentandola en su regazo

(O_o oh my god!)

-prometi cuidar de ti y eso hare

Mi amiga besaba con pasion a su chico mordiendo sus labios mientras lo sentia acariciarla

-en verdad pensabas irte caminando?-le preguntaba el sonriendole y sin dejar de besarla

-por supuesto

-vestida asi?-mirandola y alzando la ceja con cierto reclamo de que otros hombres la vieran,ya que usaba un mini vestido halter precioso color rojo, Cleo siempre solia lucir como modelo de pasarela

-me hubiese encontrado a alguien que me llevara a casa-resolvio ella vanidosa

-ni pensarlo,tu eres mia y solo yo puedo mirarte en ese vestido o sin el-dijo con propiedad el griego envolviendola en sus brazos mientras le besaba apasionadamente

(Ejeem,creo que los dejaremos a solas por esta noche! O.O esto esta demasiado intimo y caluroso no?quien apago el clima?)

Al dia siguiente, en la escuela..

(=^^= matenmee! Pero las cosas de pareja no las describire!)

La nota del dia gracias a Spectra,era el partido, todos veian a Clawd con cara de "pobrecito" y eso le pateaba las..bueno,ustedes saben,muy muy enojado, Deuce por el contrario,llegaba de un excelente humor conversando como si nada con Holt

(Porque estara tan relajadito,eh? -.-)

Iban por uno de los pasillos principales,mientras mi novio lo veia furioso,parecia que todo se le habia olvidado y estaba como si nada y tan fresco cual lechuga,nosotras estabamos en el salon y realmente habiamos vuelto a ver a Deuce como el chico amable que conociamos,e inclusive bromeo con nosotros de su herida

-que le diste a tu novio, eh?-le pregunto Clawdeen

Cleo se miraba al espejo arreglando su hermosa cabellera

-una tiene sus metodos para domarlos

-no quisiera saberlo-confeso Clawdeen-

-pero...arreglaste algo?-le pregunte

-de que?-pregunto ella como si nada

-vamos!entre el y Clawd

-ja! No conoces a Deuce, es demasiado rencoroso,no perdonara a Tu novio tan facilmente, a menos no tan pronto

-el humillo a mi hermano!-grito Clawdeen furiosa

-y mi novio trae la mitad de la cara desgarrada, creo que eso cuenta tambien-defendio a su hombre Cleo

-chicas!-interrumpio Frankie -ahora no importa quien o cual humillo mas, creo que deberiamos hacer que vuelvan a hablarse

-Deuce no creo que acepte-declaro Cleo

-vale!si Deuce se pone de especial le dire a Clawd que ni le hable! Mi lobito tambien tiene su dignidad

-women,please!-se burlaba Cleo

(.-. Se los dije, hasta nosotros deciamos esa palabra)

-la tiene!-dije yo levantandome y encarandola

-tu estupido novio no le hace ni sombra al mio,y por favor,dile que aprenda a jugar bien porque vaya paliza que le dio mi Deuce

-porque tu Deuce es un tramposo!

(Lo acepto,para defender a mi Clawd, soy bien gata!)

-como te atreves!-alzo mas su voz ella levantandose

Mas una mano nos avento a mi y a mi amiga con fuerza a nuestras bancas, no era otra mas que Abbey

-a verrr, se van a calmarrr o tendrrrre que usarrr la fuerrrza?

-mas?-dijimos ambas mirandola con sorpresa,ella era muy fuerte

-no vamos a pelearrr nosotrrras, querrremos que los chicos vuelvan a serrr amigos y si ven que sus novias discuten,esto serrra el apocalipsis

-Abbey tiene razon,yo le pedi a Jackson que hablara con Deuce y Lagoona le pidio a Gil que hablara con Clawd,tanteemos el terreno, veremos que tan mal esta

-yo te lo dire de parte de mi amor, No lo perdonara tan facilmente,lo conozco y ayer solo yo pude cambiarle el enfado tan fuerte que traia!

-en serio,que fue lo que hiciste para calmarlo?-pregunto curiosa Clawdeen

Cleo sonreia con malicia y con un toque de sonrojo

-ya lo sabras cuando crezcas!-respondio orgullosa

Gil estaba en el salon con Clawd, la primera clase habia terminado y salian del lugar

-men, podemos despues de clases ir al mall,hay venta especial de dvds

-suena genial-dijo mi noviecito-vamos,le traigo ganas a un par de conciertos de Audioslave

-vale,podemos pedirle a Deuce que...

-woow-interrumpio el molesto- a quien? No, ni lo sueñes,si va el,yo no voy

-ah vamos men-

-no, no pienso ir y es en serio,prefiero irme a mi casa

-es nuestro amigo

-sera tuyo-dijo tercamente mi chico-porque el golpe que traigo en mi cara me recuerda que mio no lo es

(Se me olvido decirles que mi lobito traia una venda en la nariz por el golpe que le habia dado Deuce con el balon)

-fue un accidente!

-accidente?pidele que te de un balonazo a ver si es accidente!no ire con el men, me importa poco lo que opines, no ire y listo!

-acaso ya no piensas hablarle?

Clawd miro fijamente a su amigo y dijo resuelto:

-no, Deuce Gorgon a muerto para mi

Jackson por su parte, estaba ayudando a guardar los utensilios de cocina de la clase de economia domestica junto con Deuce,que para variar,el platillo de ambos habia sido el mejor

(-.- este tio que no sabe hacer bien?)

-me alegra ser tu compañero en esta clase,bro,de lo contrario ya hubiera tronado-dijo Jackson sinceramente

-es un placer,ya sabes que tambien me cae mal

(Ajaaa!)

-y solo trato de pasarla para no llevarmela a extraordinarios

-eso seria terrible-limpiaba Jackson la barra del lugar-imaginate tu, siendo el capitan del equipo y no poder entrenar por extraordinarios

Deuce sonrio

-yo no soy el capitan

-pero ayer

-el ayer ya paso, el hoy es diferente,no me interesa ser el capitan

-pero Deuce-le interrumpio su amigo-ayer,golpeaste a Clawd

-le golpee porque se lo merecia

(-.- anda con este...!)

-que te hizo?-pregunto Jackson preocupado

-dijo algo que no debia de mi novia, y eso no se lo perdono a nadie

-pero...Cleo y Clawd estaban platicando ayer,creo que escuche que le pedia disculpas

-lo se,mas no me interesa, no debio hablar de mas y yo soy muy rencoroso

Jackson suspiraba cansado, no iba a ser nada facil reunir a esos dos

Mas tarde,Jackson y Gil rendian cuentas a sus chicas, y nosotras tambien escuchabamos el reporte

-que les dije!-sonreia Cleo victoriosa-conozco a mi hombre,el no lo perdonara

-jamas habia escuchado a mi hermano tan rencoroso con alguien-decia Clawdeen preocupada

-creo que deberiamos hacer una intervencion-resolvia Frankie

-quirurgica?-pregunte asustada

-no Lala-rio Lagoona-lo que Frankie quiere decir es que deberiamos reunirlos en un lugar y acosarlos hasta que saquen lo que traen dentro

-aaaah!

(.-. No entendi)

-algo asi le hacen a los que tienen algun problema de adiccion-seguia diciendo Frankie-la familia suele hacer estas intervenciones hasta que el enfermo acepta que tiene un problema y se somete a tratamiento

-solo van a hacer enojar mas a Deucey-dijo Cleo resuelta

-Cleo! No ayudas con tu pesimismo-le regañaba Lagoona-algo tenemos que hacer! Y que mejor que esto

-lo conozco Lagoona!-alzaba mi amiga la voz-y si se tratase de Gil tu lo conocerias igual

-pero una amistad como la de ellos,no puede acabar por un malententendido asi Cleo-interrumpia Frankie-siempre se debe de luchar por un amigo leal

(T_T no me importa que digan que Frankie dice frases tipo "desmotivacion" yo la quiero mil chorro mil!)

-vale! Pero no digan que no se los adverti-

-en vez de poner peros, deberias ir por el, tu y Lala son nuestras mejores armas, llevemoslos a un lugar neutral

-podria ser la alberca-sugirio GiL

-buena idea y si se ponen crrretinos los echamos al agua!

-la alberca estara ocupada por las chicas de nado sincronizado-dijo Lagoona-no podremos ir ahi

-que tal la cocina?-comento Jackson

-anda!-dije yo asustada-con tanto cuchillo ahí y el griego con los antepasados violentos que se carga, ni lo sueñes!

(Zeus,poseidon,Hades, no eran precisamente niñas exploradoras! .-.)

-jaja,muy graciosa enana!-replico Cleo

-oye!que la historia esta de mi parte!

-el unico lugar disponible es la azotea-dijo Lagoona

Todos la miramos con cara de "estas bromeando?"

-casi todo Monster High esta ocupado, y es el unico sitio vacios y en donde ambos pueden desahogarse a gusto

-y matarrrse! -dijo Abbey asustada-si empiezan a pelearrr

-Gil,Heath,Moe y yo los controlaremos

-podemos contar con eso?-pregunto Clawdeen a Jackson

-si, claro, si yo no puedo,Holt podra

-bien,trato hecho,Lala,Cleo, vayan por ellos,nos vemos en media hora en lo mas alto de la escuela

Y asi, fui por mi lobito bonito, sabia bien que Clawd era de carácter tranquilo, pero oigan, a cualquiera que le llenen el saco de piedritas suele sacar su Hulk interno, por aquello de los Avengers!

Asi que trate de ser lo mas discreta posible para que no supiera lo que le esperaba, eso de la intervención no me latia del todo, mas si era la única solución, teníamos que ponerla en practica, asi que fui por mi chico y le pedi que subiéramos a la azotea

-los dos solos?-me pregunto con extrañeza

(-.- que cosas pasan por tu mente, Clawd Wolf?)

-si!es un dia bonito, esta nublado y acaba de llover

-pense que preferías los días con sol-dijo con extrañeza mi novio

-pues..si..pero..una puede cambiar de opinion,vienes o no?

-bueno-contesto el docilmente,Clawd es tan dulce!-y tus amigas?

-eh, mis amigas?-pregunte nerviosa

-si..tus amigas- rectifico el, mirandome fijamente-esas con las que siempre estas

-ah! No se..por ahi

(-.- soy mala! No debo mentirle!)

-no he visto a mi hermana,por eso te pregunto,la has visto tu?

-yo? Tu hermana? Cual de las dos? Tienes mas de dos!porque tienes mas de dos? Acaso no conocen tus papas los metodos de control de natalidad?-

(Vale,lo acepto,cuando estoy nerviosa,parezco un perico!)

Mi novio se me quedo mirando como no sabiendo que empezar a contestarme primero y yo mega nerviosa dije:

-anda!ya dejate de preguntarme cosas y vamos arriba!

-o..k-Clawd me veia aun cara de "que le pasa?"

Cleo tampoco tenia tan buena suerte y mas con un chico como el suyo, cuando le pidio que le acompañara arriba del edifico, este la miro fijo y pregunto directamente

-que es lo que planean?

-c..omo?-preguntaba Cleo nerviosa al verse descubierta

-acerte verdad?-dijo Deuce metiendo sus libros al casillero molesto-deja las cosas asi

-no se de que hablas!-se defendio ella tratando aun de ganar la partida

-acaso me crees tonto, Cleo?

-claro que no! Es solo...

El griego cerro la puerta de un solo golpe asustando a su novia

-no le volvere a hablar a Clawd ni en un millon de años y espero que entiendas eso!

-yo no queria..

Su novio la miro acercandose a ella, Cleo suspiro molesta y dijo:

-ok!tu ganas, si, es eso, esperamos que hablen ambos y se arreglen

-ja! I know it! Olvidalo-y dando media vuelta se alejaba

-no lo harias ni por mi?-le pidio ella

Deuce se giro y contesto

-si tu me pidieras que me reconciliara con el, pensaria que lo haces por Clawd!

-lo hago por ti-subrayo ella-porque es tu mejor amigo

-si lo haces por mi,dejalo asi-y el griego seguia su camino molesto

-Deuce-alzo ella la voz-si me amas,...habla con el

-ni lo sueñes!-contesto con cierto tono de burla el chico

(Uuupss!)

Cleo sintio la fuerza de las palabras y dijo furiosa un:

-ok-

Dio media vuelta y caminaba extremadamente molesta

Deuce sabia que habia cometido un error terrible al decir eso y fue hacia su novia

-Cleo, no quise..-comenzo disculpandose apenado

-olvidalo-le interrumpio ella sin detenerse

-no, amor,lo lamento-se disculpaba el

(Jaa! Girl power! :3)

-olvidalo ya-recalcaba Cleo super furiosa,Deuce le tapo el paso y la acorralaba con ambos brazos

-Cleo, perdon, no quise decirlo asi

-eres un imbecil-le regaño ella cruzandose de brazos y mirandolo-no se quien piensas que soy!despues de todo lo que hemos pasado

-lo se, lo se..lo lamento, bebe

(De que hablaran? .-. Tengo una curiosidad!)

-si no quieres hacerlo,no lo hagas-dijo ella volteandole la cara extremadamente furiosa- no soy nadie para pedirte algo que no quieres hacer

-ah, vamos,sabes que si lo eres, es solo que..

-ok, ya olvidalo,no te preocupes, no me volvere a meter en tus asuntos!

Deuce suspiro con fuerza y dijo totalmente vencido

-esta bien, lo hare

-no, No te preocupes

-en verdad quiero hacerlo,por ti haria lo que fuera

-no es cierto, no me hagas favores!

-sabes que es verdad,hablare con Clawd..solo porque tu me lo pides

-en verdad lo haras?-mi Amiga lo miraba con ojos de triunfo

-por ti, haria lo que fuera-le contesto sinceramente su novio

Ella sonreia victoriosa

(De Nile-1000. Gorgon-0)

Lo atrajo hacia sus labios y lo beso intensamente,mientras el la abrazaba con propiedad, Tenia exactamente en donde queria a su novio,totalmente a su merced,aun besandole le dijo:

-en ese caso, vamos arriba

-ahorita?-pregunto el como no deseando dejar de besarla

(=^^= que pena me da esto!)

-aja,nos esperan-le contesto ella sonriendole y acariciando su rostro-entre mas pronto mejor,anda-y tomandole de la mano,se lo llevaba consigo

-genial! otro motivo mas para odiar a Clawd!

-mas tarde, me tendras toda para ti, por eso debemos salir ya de esto

-prometido?-le preguntaba el sonriendole con cierta malicia

Mi amiga le guiñaba un ojo con complicidad,lo dicho! Estos dos son la pareja sexy de Monster High!

Ya nos estaban esperando el resto de nuestros amigos, Clawd miro a todos con sorpresa

-y esto?

Un portazo a nuestras espaldas nos hizo dar un brinco a ambos

-esto es una intervencion hermanito! Asi que callate y esperemos a quien nos falta

-de que hablas?-le preguntaba extrañado Clawd a Clawdeen-quien mas falta?

-no te hagas que bien lo sabes!

-Deuce?-

Mi novio me volteo a ver furioso,yo baje mi mirada apenada y moviendo nerviosamente mi piecito, no podia verle a la cara en ese momento

-queremos hablar con ambos-dijo Frankie decidida-todos, este pleito debe terminar

-pues por mi esta terminado,no le volvere a hablar a ese tipo

-tu no decides eso!-decia Clawdeen molesta- tu haras lo que nosotros te digamos y ademas..

Un portazo en la cara hizo callar a nuestra amiga que se encontraba a un lado de la entrada,

(Zaz culebra! .-.)

no habia sido otra mas que Cleo

que entraba al lugar con Deuce

-auch!-exclame yo-Cleo! Golpeaste a Clawdeen!

-en serio?-contesto ella como si nada-quien te manda estar detras de la entrada

-idiota!-se sobaba la lobita la cara-que no ves que estoy aqui?

-como voy a verte si vengo llegando?le contesto Cleo como si no tuviera importancia la situacion

-ven y te golpeo con ella a ver si no me ves!

Frankie y Lagoona sostenian a Clawdeen quien se veia a leguas que queria pelea mientras Cleo era abrazada por la cintura por Deuce protectoramente

-hey!-grite yo-ya tenemos a dos contendientes de una pelea! No empiecen ustedes tambien!

-yo no peleare con ella! Pfff, en verdad que caracter tienes, Clawdeen-decia mi amiga abrazando a su chico

Clawd miraba a Deuce quien aun sostenia a su novia, este ni lo miraba ignorandolo totalmente, mi lobito se cruzo de brazos molesto, eso no iba ser nada sencillo, aun le dolia la humillación sufrida, me acerque a el y le llame despacio

-Clawd?

El me volteo la mirada muy enojado

(T_T auuuch!eso si dolio feo! :( )

Baje mi mirada bastante triste, no estaba acostumbrada a que Clawd me tratara asi, Deuce se recargaba en una pared del lugar aun con su novia en sus brazos, todos nos mirábamos los unos a los otros, estaban bastante tensos y nadie se atrevía a empezar, Clawdeen se calmo, o mejor dicho, fue calmada por Abbey

(ya saben, usando el Abbey Power!)

Y Frankie fue quien tomo la palabra, Holt estaba ahí, Jackson era muy débil para poder contener a nuestros amigos, Moe, Gil, Heath y el..estaban preparados para todo

-Chicos..queremos saber..porque empezó este problema?

Ninguno de los dos hablo

(._. Frankie..cambia de táctica…esto no servirá)

-saben..-continuo ella-ustedes son grandes amigos, y creo que deberían luchar por su amistad

Un "JA!" salió de parte de ambos de manera sarcástica, yo mire a Clawd sin atreverme a acercarme, me sentía mal conmigo misma por haberle mentido, jamás lo había hecho antes y sentía como si lo hubiese defraudado, mi novio siempre había sido un gran chico y decidi, que tenia que defenderlo de quien fuera aun, si era el mismo Deuce

-vamos chicos,-repetia Frankie mirándome como pidiendo ayuda-tienen que hablar

Holt veía como su novia estaba en lios y la secundaba

-come on, men!-se refería a Deuce-tu siempre has sido muy inteligente, dinos que fue lo que tanto te molesto de Clawd

El griego volteaba la mirada ignorando a los demás, mientras Cleo miraba a Frankie con una mirada que decía claramente un "te lo dije",era un chico demasiado rencoroso

-escuchen,si esto continua-tomo la palabra Lagoona-nuestro grupo se separara,y no queremos eso, ya no podemos estar juntos y..

-pense que esto era por nuestro bien-interrumpio Deuce- y no por el grupo!en ese caso,solo buscan su conveniencia?

-hey!-dijo Gil molesto-no le hables asi a Lagoona,ella solo esta preocupada por ambos

-muy tipico de Deuce-se decidio a decir Clawd en un tono ofendido

(.-. Ay lobito!bueno..al menos ya hablaron)

-siempre atacando a las novias de otros!

-en serio sacaras esa carta?-ironizo el griego

-tu atacaste a Lala!

-y tu a Cleo! Por eso te rompi la cara,recuerdas?

-hey hey!time!-gritaba Clawdeen-tranquilos, Deuce, que dijiste de Lala?

-porque asumes que fue Deuce el que empezo?-le defendio su novia

-porque es obvio que fue el,mi hermano es un pacifista consumado!

-pues el me llamo zorra!-grito furiosa Cleo

Todos hicimos una exclamacion de sorpresa

(D:)

Y Clawd se defendia:

-ya te pedi disculpas por eso!no era por ti,solo queria lastimarlo a el

-vete al aberno-le regresaba Deuce-yo jamas he insultado a Draculaura como para que tu hables asi de mi novia

-dijiste que eramos novios de Kinder!

-eh!-grite yo

(.-. Como que de kinder?)

-eso no es insultante!-le defendio Cleo

-ah si? Pues tu novio hablo cosas de mi chica!

-que cosas hable?-le encaro Deuce soltando a su novia y caminando hacia Clawd

(Peligro!D:)

Holt le hizo una indicacion a Gil y este junto con Moe, se acercaron de prisa a Clawd mientras Heath y el a Deuce,el griego volteo hacia sus amigos sonriendo maliciosamente y dijo en un tono burlon

-que? Tienen miedo de que lo convierta en piedra o que le regrese la cortesia que el me hizo?

-lo que sea por cuidarlos,men-contesto Holt impasible-pero no dejaremos que peleen

-men,please! Como si tu pudieras detenerme!

(Ok, esto me estaba ya dando miedito :s)

Cleo se acerco y le recordo a su chico.

-amor...dijiste que lo harias por mi

Deuce respiro molesto,mas dicen que el perfume de una mujer,convence mas que un millon de hombres,el griego se calmo enseguida y miro a su novia

-si bebe,lo se,descuida-

Y volteo de nuevo hacia mi chico:

-ahora dime tu,cuando insulte a Lala?

-no la insultaste,pero hablaste mal de nuestro romance

-era una platica entre nosotros

-que no debiste decir

-tu estabas muy preocupado por saber,el porque Cleo y yo estabamos mas unidos ahora, tu siempre estas al pendiente de nuestra relacion

(.-. Ehh?)

-eso no es verdad!-se defendio Clawd

-por supuesto que si! Si ese fue el motivo principal o no? Que te dije que entre ustedes no habia pasion

-oye!-grite molesta y sonrojada-claro que la hay!

-ah si?como la vez que besaste a Clawd sintiendo que eras Cleo? Es la unica vez que a tu novio le ha gustado besarte

(Aaaaah -.- quiero su cabeza!)

Clawd lo empujo molesto diciendo un" cierra la boca!" A lo que el griego contesto de la misma manera,nuestros amigos los calmaban ya ,Cleo y yo habiamos gritado sus nombres mientras Abbey y Clawdeen se interponian entre ambos

-ya basta! Van a hablarrr no ha pelearrr!-mandaba mi amiga

-Abbey!-le regañaba Heath sosteniendo a Deuce-quitate de ahí que te pueden lastimar!

-tu no me mandas! -decia ella enojada

Deuce se zafaba de un tiron de sus amigos y molesto decia:

-no voy a pelear con el! Se lo prometi a Cleo!

-sabes algo Deuce!-le contestaba mi novio aun furioso-tu quisieras que yo sintiera algo aun por Cleo porque asi tu pensarias que te envidio! Mas no es asi, amo a mi novia mas que a nada en este mundo y soy feliz con ella

-bien,! En ese caso, demuestralo y no me preguntes cosas de nosotros! Los asuntos de Cleo y mios solo nos corresponden a ella y a mi,

-pues bien por ustedes! Y si existe pasion o no, eso es algo que no te corresponde!

-hey!-grite yo-eso es asunto de nosotros! No lo ventiles,quieres?

-ese fue el motivo porque pelearon? -preguntaba Frankie incredula-es bobo!

-no fue por eso-interrumpio Cleo mirando a Clawd-es lo que yo creo?

Mi novio no le soporto la mirada a Cleo y volteo,ella sonrio y dijo

-ja..superalo-

-no es por ti De Nile-

-que?-pregunte yo mirandolos a ambos

(Parecia que veia un juego de ping pong)

-si,claro

-no pienses cosas que no son!amo a Lala

-yo no dije que no la amaras, pero las cosas son asi,si Lala no puede ponerte en primer plano,ese es tu problema

-primer plano?-pregunte yo confundida

-Deuce es mi novio, y lo amo-rectificaba ella poniendo si mano en el hombro de su novio-si estas celoso de el

-no estoy celoso!

(.-. Auuch! Los llamare Van Hellsing a los 3! Mi pobre corazoncito recibio la puñalada T.T)

-estas celoso de que te haya quitado el puesto de capitan,que sea mas querido por tus amigos , mas inteligente, mas rico y que sea mi novio,aceptalo Clawd!

todos callaban mirandolos, Clawdeen y Heath se miraron uno al otro ya que sabian bien que era verdad al haber oido la confesion de boca de el

-Clawd?-pregunte yo a mi novio-es eso cierto?

El suspiro

-no tiene nada que ver con el ahora,pero una traicion jamas expira y Deuce era mi mejor amigo-

-yo no te traicione-se defendio Deuce-Cleo ya no era tu novia cuando le pedi que salieramos

-fue al dia siguiente!

-Clawd, ella y yo ya nos queriamos aun cuando ustedes estaban juntos!

-eso es lo que mas me molesta! Jamas pude superarte!y despues,mi equipo hace lo mismo? No es justo!

Aunque me dolia lo que estaba escuchando, lo entendia,el verse a la sombra de Deuce era muy dificil para Clawd

-ya supere lo de Cleo,me enamore de una chica hermosa,mas que todos sigan pensando que eres mejor que yo

-nadie piensa eso,idiota!-gritaba molesto Deuce- yo jamas quise ser el capitan porque tu eres un gran lider! Y eso lo sabes de sobra

-pero aun asi decidiste pelear por el liderazgo-

-porque me obligaste a hacerlo! No iba a quedar como un cobarde y menos despues de que insultaste a Cleo!

-ya te dije porque lo hice!-insistia Clawd

-al diablo! Si quieres lastimarme,hazlo a mi persona,no toques a la mujer que amo!

-tienes la maldita cara rasgada y eso no te detuvo!que? Tengo que besar a Cleo para acabar contigo?

(Y ahí salio mi Hulk interior)

-ya basta!-grite furiosa y todos me miraron-ya me canse de oir que todos me consideran poca cosa

-nadie ha dicho eso Lala-decia Cleo mirandome

-que no? Vale!que mi "novio" aun derrapa por ti, creo que eso hace verme a mi mal

-yo no siento nada por Cleo!-me dijo Clawd mirandome preocupado

-a otra tonta con ese cuento!-conteste llorando,mi chico se acerco preocupado

-Lala, yo no..

-no te me acerques!-dije yo molesta y caminando hacia atras-siempre es lo mismo! Acaso no soy tan linda como Cleo?

-chiquita lo eres!-decia Clawd en un tono bastante afligido-no es eso nena!es cuestion personal con Deuce!yo te amo demasiado

-pero siempre estaras con el rencor de que te la quito! "A la capitana de porristas" y tu te quedaste con la que parece niña de Kinder!

-y tu sabes que te prefiero sobre ella y sobre todas las cosas

-no es verdad!

Deuce se acercaba a mi mientras Clawd y yo discutiamos,no me habia dado cuenta que estaba muy cerca de la orilla,estaba tan triste y enojada que no note que mi tacon del zapato se atoraba en un hoyo del piso

(Malditos Manolo Blanhik! -.-)

lo que me hizo trastabillar ya que la lluvia habia dejado la superficie demasiado resbalosa,solo alcance a escuchar que Cleo me gritaba:

-Lala cuidado!

Hola a todas! =^^= disculpen porque no subi el fic la semana pasada, si lo tenia ya! Es que me cambie de casa y no tenia internet pero ya llego! Wii! Lo subi un poco mas largo que lo demás aaah! Y El fic perdido ya lo subió mi amiga y ese se ubica después del Monster Rally, es un fic mas maduro pero todo tiene relación entre si, espero que también me regalen un comentario en ambas historias, ok?

Ya tengo el fic de Holt x Frankie y Abbey x Heath, va después de este, ahora díganme, que parejas les gustaría que hiciera una historia? Yo estoy a sus ordenes y un millón de gracias por sus visitas!los quiero!*·*

Nos vemos el próximo Lunes!

Rey Kon


	4. Chapter 4

Solo senti el vacio abrirse ante mis pies,Deuce de dos zancadas tomo mi mano, mas ambos caimos por el precipicio,el griego me asio con fuerza mientras yo y mis amigas gritabamos de terror

-Deuce!I-grite yo aferrandome a su brazo-

El habia alcanzado a agarrarse, de una saliente de una gargola,todos nuestros amigos estaban mirandonos desde la azotea gritando nuestros nombres

-no mires hacia abajo!-me gritaba el

-no me sueltes!-lloraba yo asustada

-no lo hare!solo manten tu mirada en mi!

Por desgracia la fuerza de gravedad hacia que los lentes de mi amigo comenzaran a resbalarse, el me sostenia con una mano y la otra a la estatua,no podia acomodarselos,si se caian,me iba a convertir en piedra!

-Deuce!tus lentes!-gritaba asustada,si eso pasaba pesaria mas y no podria conmigo, el choque contra el suelo me iba a hacer pedazos y "adios Draculaura!"

-Fu k!Clawd!Holt!saquenos de aqui!-gritaba a sus amigos

-ya vamos men!-decia Holt amarrandose una cuerda alrededor de la cintura que estaba en el lugar,Clawd iba a ayudarlo a bajar para que pudiera ir por mi

-apurate Holt!-pedia amigas estaban histericas

-Deuce!-gritaba Cleo a su novio bastante asustada

-tranquila bebe!-decia el,yo veia que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo al sostenerme-todo esta bien!

(-.- ay!si ni peso tanto!)

Clawd y Moe comenzaron a sostener a Holt, el cual muy habilidosamente poco a poco llegaba a mi

-con cuidado Holt!-pedia Frankie a su chico-

-todo esta bien ya-me decia el sosteniendo mi cintura-tranquila preciosa,sueltalo y sostenme

-Noooo!

-Lala! Tienes que hacerlo

-me caere!

(-.- si,si, soy muy dramatica y que!)

-tranquila Lala-me pedia Deuce-Clawd te espera arriba,anda,yo te cuidare igual

(Aaah maldito griego T_T si que sabe reconfortarte)

Me abrace a Holt el cual me sostenia con fuerzas,Clawd y Moe nos subian,al verse libre de mi peso,Deuce trastabillo asustandome a mi y a todos.

-estoy bien!-gritaba agarrandose de la estatua,acomodandose los lentes

-tonto!-decia Cleo llorando-no hagas eso!

-mi amor!me resbale!no es que yo quisiera hacerlo!

Yo había llegado ya arriba en donde Clawd me abrazo fuertemente y me solte a llorar en sus brazos

-tranquila chiquita-me consolaba el estrechándome con fuerza

-crei…-no termine de hablar,estaba realmente asustada

(-.- no me juzguen!cuelguense ustedes de un edificio de 3 pisos y luego me cuentan si no terminan con el azúcar en 300! Y eso que yo no tengo azúcar!)

Alce la mirada para ver a mi novio..y estaba llorando,me quede con cara de

(._.)

Jamás había visto a Clawd asi, lo abrace con mas fuerza y me dijo en mi oído

-pense..que te perdería…

-y yo a ti-le conteste escondiendo mi cara en su pecho

-te amo chiquita!-me decía el con ternura

Y yo le conteste con el alma:

-y yo a ti Clawd!-

amaba demasiado a ese lobito bonito, que le perdonaría una y mil veces cualquier cosa que hiciera

Los chicos le habían lanzado la cuerda a Deuce para que subiera y fue cosa fácil para el griego alcanzar de nuevo la cima , saltando del precipicio hacia nosotros, Cleo le recibió con una tremenda bofetada

-auch!-se quejo el-pero..que hice?

-eres un imbécil!-le grito ella y se solto a llorar

Deuce sonrio y la abrazo con fuerza, sabia que era la manera de su chica de decirle, que se había realmente asustado.

-estoy bien-le dijo suavemente al oído su novio, acariciando su cabello, ella le dijo confidencialmente

-no puedo perderte!…no puedo vivir sin ti, Deuce!

-y yo sin ti, bebe-le confesaba besándola con ternura

Clawd los miraba y se levanto aun abrazandome, se acerco a Deuce y le dijo:

-te arriesgaste por mi novia

El chico lo miro

-no…me arriesgue por una amiga…

Yo lo mire agradecida, de no ser por el…estaria en el piso como popo de paloma (._.)

-gracias-le dije con sinceridad

El griego me sonrio,Clawd le extendió la mano sinceramente

-te debo mas que mi vida…te debo la vida de la mujer que amo…no se que hubiera hecho sin ella…gracias-decia de todo corazón mi lobito

Deuce le miro, Cleo a su vez hizo lo mismo como deseando que el rencoroso chico una sola vez en su vida doblegara su orgullo, asi que, sonriendo, tomo la mano de mi novio y la estrecho

-por nada…

Clawd en un impulso que lo hace tan encantador , abrazo amistosamente a Deuce,era su mejor amigo aunque jamas se lo dijera de nuevo, pero entre ambos la amistad era ya bastante profunda

-lo lamento-le dijo mi lobito

-yo tambien,bro-contesto Deuce

-fui muy idiota!

-men,please,olvidalo y digamos que fue culpa de la luna!

Cleo y yo nos sonreimos una a la otra, la intervencion de Frankie si habia servido!

Al dia siguiente,las cosas volvieron a la normalidad, estabamos en la cafeteria, en el break de la escuela cuando nuestros chicos llegaban con cara de preocupacion

-y ahorrra que les paso?-preguntaba Abbey al verlos

-aah,el entrenador nos regaño-le contestaba Heath tomando una silla,volteando el respaldo y sentandose frente a nosotras

-viejo amargado-juzgaba Deuce dejandose caer en el asiento a lado de su novia la cual le beso en la mejilla-nada le parece!

-y ahora que les hizo?-pregunto Frankie

-pues,tenemos que tener alguna idea para ganar dinero para el mantenimiento del gym, ustedes saben,la escuela da una parte y el equipo otra-contesto Clawd

-y van a vender algo?-preguntaba Cleo mirandose al espejo y arreglandose

-ni lo menciones!-sonreia Heath-verdad Deuce?

-que paso ahora?-pregunto Lagoona

-que aqui el capitan-decia Clawd sonriendo-callo de un balonazo a uno que se atrevio a decir que deberiamos vender fotos de las porristas en traje de baño-

-Deuce!-le regañaba Cleo-ya se te hizo costumbre eso de dar balonazos! te van a expulsar

-que lo hagan-respondio el colocando su mano posesivamente en las piernas de mi amiga-se merece eso y mas por idiota

-bueno, nosotras podemos colaborar-dijo Frankie-si quieren podemos tener una sesion de fotos y ustedes pueden..

-Frankie-le interrumpio Deuce-si hay alguien,que va a ver a mi Cleo, en uniforme, en traje de baño o como sea,ese sere yo-

-yo te apoyo bro-secundaba Clawd abrazandome-las fotos de mi Lala nada mas son para mi

(No es un amor de chico? :3)

-pero aun nos queda el dilema de buscar una forma de ganar dinero-decia Heath-Abbey!tu si puedes modelar para mi, no tienes novio!

-prrrefierroo besarrr a un burrro!-

-se me ocurre una idea!-sonreia Clawdeen maliciosamente

-cual hermanita? Un baile acaso?

-noup-

-alguna venta de comida?-

-noup!

-entonces?

-se me ocurre una manera de ganar, muy buen dinero y tambien sera una forma de castigo a ustedes dos por habernos preocupado por sus pleitos

-nosotros?-preguntaban Clawd y Deuce al unisono

-aja,si me prometen hacer todo lo que les pido,sin chistar, hare que su equipo consiga el dinero en una sola noche

-pues que nos vas a poner a hacer?-pregunto preocupado Clawd-yo no le hago a eso eh!

- no seas tarado!-le reclamo Clawdeen-ustedes dejenme a mi,que yo lo organizare !

-que dices,men?-le pregunto mi chico a su capitan- lo hacemos?

Este a su vez,volteo con su novia

-Cleo?-

(Jaaa! Mandilon! :k)

-creo que tengo curiosidad por saber que planea hacer con ustedes, y si de paso les ayuda,pienso que deberian ponerse en sus manos-sonreia la abeja reina con malicia

-oye,y si me subasta?-preguntaba preocupado el griego

-descuida,yo te comprare-le consolo ella besandole

-ok,vale Clawdeen,estamos en tus manos

-peeerfecto!-dijo la lobita sobandose las manos con malicia

(O.o que estara planeando?)

Una semana después, el equipo de básquet, anunciaba un espectáculo exclusivamente para damas, en el GYM, los boletos se agotaron totalmente en cuestión de minutos, ya que todas las chicas del Insti estaban mega curiosas por saber de que se trataba y vale! Nosotras tambien, Clawd no habia soltado ni media palabra en esa semana que estuvo con su hermana por las tardes, y si le preguntaba,simplemente sonreia y se sonrojaba mucho,diciendome,que me iba a sorprender,me regalo mi boleto y Deuce le regalo a Cleo el suyo ademas, nos apartaron los asientos de enfrente a mis amigas y a mi, llegamos puntual ese dia,el lugar estaba repleto de mujeres como si aquello fuera un concierto de One Direction,una plataforma estaba agregada en frente de el escenario como si aquello fuera a ser un desfile de modas

-que es lo que sera?-pregunte a mis amigas

-quizas sea una subasta-contesto Frankie-hay muchas chicas ansiosas

-demasiadas-las miro Cleo celosa-por RA! Que si Clawdeen se atrevio a eso, comprare a mi Deucey para que nadie salga con el!

-es por la escuela-sonrio Lagoona-es una buena causa

-al diablo la escuela,es mi novio!si hay miles de zorritas que quieren salir con el! Mira a Rochelle! Esta mas que dispuesta!

-vale,que eres mega celosa-le dije yo viendo como mi amiga miraba con verdadero coraje a la chica que nos saludaba amistosamente

-que acaso no capta las indirectas?-me pregunto enojada

-creo que ella no le gusta Deuce, solo lo ve como un amigo, toda la escuela sabe que el esta muy enamorado de ti

-aun asi, hay chicas que…

En ese momento, las luces se apagaron por completo, veíamos con expectación al escenario, las chicas gritaron emocionadas, en verdad esperábamos ver salir a Justin o a Big Time Rush, un espectacular juego de luces subió el animo de todas, y la música comenzó a todo lo que da el tema de LMFAO:

Sexy And I Know It

Sono como un atronador canto de Guerra,y aparecio en la pista Holt, vestido de policia, con todo incluido! Hasta los lentes oscuros y la gorra (0_0) las chicas gritaron mientras todas nosotras y mas su novia, deciamos incredulas:

-HOlt?-

El chico comenzó a bailar, se veía espectacularmente guapo, comenzó aventando la gorra al publico y quitándose los lentes seductoramente tipo Terminator, comenzo a desabrochar su camisa dejando ver sus pectorarles y ahí lo captamos

era un show stripper!

(o_o oh my gossssshhhhhhhhh)

Se movia al ritmo de la música,bastante candenciosamente

(=^^= que verguenzaa!)

Mientras las chicas gritaban desaforadas:

_When I walk on by, girls be looking like damn he fly  
I pay to the beat, walking on the street with in my new lafreak, yeah  
This is how I roll, animal print, pants out control,  
It's real fool with the big afro  
They like bruce lee rock at the club_

Frankie estaba mas que sorprendida de ver a su novio bailar asi, sabia que Holt era mas atrevido que Jackson mas esto pasaba de limites, las mujeres gritaban como desaforadas cuando al cambio de musica,Holt le dio paso a su primo y entro Heath vestido de bombero, y se veía bastante sexy!

_Girl look at that body  
I work out  
Girl look at that body I work out_

__comenzo quitandose la camiseta, dejando ver su bien torneado cuerpo, Abbey estaba mas que sorprendida

(=^^= ja! Te quedaste helada mamita!)

Heath lucia G.U.A.P.I.S.I.M.O. moviendose al ritmo de la cancion, le guiñaba un ojo a nuestra amiga desde el escenario y esta enrojecio al maximo, y nos burlamos mil de ella!todas le aplaudíamos al chico, por lo regular siempre era un poco bobo pero esta vez, lucia muuuuy bien!

_When I walk in the spot, this is what I see  
Everybody stops and they staring at me  
I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it_

I'm sexy and I know it

A cada cambio de música, el juego de luces anunciaba a un nuevo integrante y esta vez, apareció mi lobito bonito

(todas!a gritar! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!)

Mi Clawd estaba vestido con su uniforme de capitan de futbol Americano

(*¬*papasito!)

Se veía! Como todo un manjar, ahora fue mi turno de que todas se burlaran de mi, ya que parecia mosca de pasteleria pegada al vidrio, me quede boquiabierta al verlo bailar y cuando se quito la camisa, creo que me vino un infarto! Se veía tan..guapisiimo! que entendi a Cleo al escuchar a las chicas gritarle a mi novio

( ¬¬ ire a contratar a Jason y a Freddy Krueger para que las maten! )

-eh locas! –grite subiéndome a la silla- que ese hombre es mio!

-oh my Ra!-decia Cleo feliz al oírme-jamas crei ver esto en la vida!

Y me tomo foto mandándola al facebook llamandola: Lala celosa :D

(¬¬ muy graciosa De Nile!)

_When I'm at the moss, purity just can't fight them up  
When I'm at the beach, I'm in a speedo trying to tan my cheeks  
This is how I roll, come on ladies it's time to go_

We hit it to the bar, baby don't be nervous  
No shows, no shirt, and I still get serviced  
Girl look at that body  
I work out  
Girl look at that body  
I work out

___Disculpen que diga esto, pero mi lobito bailo, MAGNIFICO!_

_(*o* papasotee! A que horas sales por el paaan!)_

_D_espués de Clawd,el turno fue de Gil, Lagoona apoyaba en todo a su chico gritándole "mucha ropa!"

Gil es extremadamente penoso, aunque bailaba muy bien también! A el le toco salir de obrero, y aunque ya lo hemos visto sin camisa, no esta de mas el decir que las chicas también lo amaron,pero el parecía solo dedicarle el baile a su novia quien se acerco a la tarima a darle animos, el pobre estaba totalmente sonrojado.

El impresionante juego de luces comenzó de nuevo, anunciando al quinto y ultimo integrante del baile, lo iluminaron al momento y bien dicen que siempre se deja lo mejor para el ultimo

(:p)

_When I walk in the spot, this is what I see  
Everybody stops and they staring at me  
I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it  
I'm SEXY AND I KNOW IT..._

Deuce estaba de perfil vestido de vaquero, solo se veía la sombra al principio iluminándolo al ritmo de la música, volteo y camino hacia el escenario con una mano en su sombrero,su cara lucia ya una pequeña herida casi invisible y con la camisa abierta

(*o* S.E.X.Y al mil por ciento!)

Todas nos quedamos con cara de:

(o_o)

ya que se veia extremadamente sensual, llego enfrente de la tarima y sonreía a su novia con cara de malicia, comenzó a bailar y el gym entero le gritaba enloquecido, se movia TAN BIEN! Muy despacio se quitaba la camisa sin dejar de mirar a su novia

(Que se me hace que este tio es stripper por las noches! O.o se le ve experiencia!conque asi conseguiste el dinero para la sortija de Cleo!ehhh :p)

Ella estaba en shock, todas le gritábamos emocionadas pero Cleo estaba como ida, mirando a su chico como seducía al bailar,movia sus caderas al ritmo de la musica de una manera bastante sexy y con su toque de niño malo

(-.- que este chico tiene el toque de los dioses?)

Se quito la camisa dejando ver su bien trabajado abdomen y le avento la camisa a su chica,olia tan rico!, Rochelle y sus amigas estaban extasiadas, tomandole fotos, Deuce en verdad era el plato fuerte de la noche, Cleo no dejaba de mirarlo pero también comenzó a sentir unos celos terribles al ver como las chicas deseaban a su novio, note en su cara como estaba pasando un mal momento, y de pronto el bajo del escenario y sin mas, se sento a horcajadas en las piernas de su chica diciéndole:

-te amo bebe-

Y le planto tremendo beso que todas gritamos emocionadas,Cleo lo abrazo posesivamente , los demás chicos estaban ya en el escenario y todas los apoyábamos

_Girl look at that body _

_I work out  
Girl look at that body _

_I work out _

_Mi amiga ya no solto a su chico el cual no regreso al escenario con los demas,Cleo sin dejar de besar a su novio le ordeno mas que dijo en voz baja:_

_-tu solo debes bailar y desvestirte para mi, esta claro?_

_Deuce sonriendo preguntaba:_

_-es una orden se_ñorita,_De Nile?_

_-asi es, porque comenzaran a correr rumores de ti que no quiero que se sepan_

_-y cuales son?-pregunto el abrazandola del cuello acercandose mas a ella por el griterio de la multitud_

_Mi amiga sonriendo con picardia,mordio sus labios y dijo:_

_-dicen que aquel hombre que sabe bailar tan bien, es que es un buen amante_

_El besandola coqueto dijo:_

_-solo me interesa que usted lo sepa, mis amigos y yo solo cooperamos para una noble causa_

_-tus amigos pueden hacer de esto su profesion, son muy buenos pero tu,eres solo mio_

_Y volvia a besarlo apasionadamente importandole poco si estaban enmedio de la escuela entera_

_(=^^= que pena con estos! Echenles agua!)_

_De mas esta decir que fueron un total exito, claro que Cleo por poco y mata a Clawdeen por su idea,pero el dinero se reunio tan facil que el entrenador le pidio a la lobita que organizara otra funcion pronto,claro que Deuce se nego a participar por temor a que su novia lo matara! Y Clawd? Bueno, yo tambien dije que no!_

_(:p no me juzguen chicas! Que hay que cuidar las propiedades de una!)_

_No soy tan celosa como Cleo pero al ver a mi chico bailar asi y que cientos de mujeres le gritaran , pues,me puse a pensar que debo ser un poco mas posesiva con el, se que Clawd me ama, y que jamas me enga_ñaria, pero a veces creo que a los hombres les gusta sentir que sus chicas los celan y los cuidan, Deuce tenia razon al decir que a nuestro romance le falta algo de pasion, pero tambien mi lobito la tuvo al decir que el amor se disfruta poco a poco, es como una balanza, las cosas equilibradas salen mejor,y yo quiero que este amor tenga por etiqueta:

"Para siempre"

Me dio gusto platicar con ustedes! Espero verlos pronto,les mando un beso y no dejen de leernos

Con amor: Draculaura.

Gracias por leer mi cuarta entrega! Espero que la hayan disfrutado! Nos vemos el proximo lunes con mi nuevo fic,el cual me pedian un Frankie x Holt y un Abbey x Heath, relatado por Clawdeen.

"Los cinco estorbos"

_Espero les guste._

_Esta semana ire a un viaje algo peligroso :s_

_Recen por mi para que regrese con bien y poder subir el lunes el otro fic :p _

_Aah! Déjenme comentarios!me encanta leerlos!_


End file.
